This research proposal is designed to research the effectiveness of the causal approach, preventive mental health-human behavior program for elementary school age children and their parents. The children will be involved in the "Human Behavior Curriculum" and will practice these concepts in terms of having school responsibilities. Parents will be involved in workshops designed to acquaint them with the principles of the causal approach, which they can apply to the home-community setting. Teachers will be trained to understand the causal approach, how to apply it to classroom experiences, and explore creative ways to teach it explicitly, through personality tests, analyses of observation, parent checklists, analyses of parent-child group discussions, and sociometry will be utilized to find out if a significant difference is being made.